Database encryption technologies protect files, tables, columns, rows, or individual cells within a database. Sensitive information (e.g., credit card numbers, social security numbers and other sensitive or personally identifiable information) is encrypted to prevent access by unauthorized entities. Data encryption is typically performed using cryptographic software modules but the cryptographic keys are better protected using cryptographic hardware modules, also known as hardware security modules (HSM). A hardware security module (HSM) is a physical computing device that safeguards and manages cryptographic keys used for cryptographic functions (e.g., data encryption, key encryption, message authentication codes, or digital signatures within the cryptographic boundary of the HSM). An HSM may be implemented in the form of a channel plug-in card, an external cabled device, or an external networked device that communicates securely to a computer or network server.